A New Beth and a Changed Daryl
by KaraDow
Summary: This is a different take on my previous reunion stories between this couple. This one will be much slower. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She kept running as fast as she could into the night. She chose a direction at random not knowing if it would lead her into a trap. She was ready though. She has killed the living so that she could live and she was ready to do it again if she had to. Her clothes were covered in blood which was not her own. She was beginning to lose her breath when she stopped to lean on a tree. She looked back and saw the beams from the flashlights in the distance. They were getting closer. If they caught her they would rip her to pieces for what she did to the leaders.

Beth began to run again when she suddenly ran into a walker. She didn't scream. She dodged the walker's bite to push past it and then noticed four more walkers in her path. She was now surrounded with three of the walkers in front of her and a walker behind her with the "staff" of the hospital behind it. Beth had to think quickly. She decided to grab the walker behind her and stab it in back of the head. She then held it up in front of her as she walked towards the staff. The staff ran into the group of walkers. Three shots were immediately fired and the walkers fell leaving the lone walker in front of Beth. One of the staff members scolded the others about saving the bullets for "her". Then Beth felt a kick from the front as the walker she held before her was knocked down. Beth fell with it hitting the ground hard, not daring to move or react in any way. The night sky was on her side. No one noticed Beth behind the walker. The staff quickly disappeared into the darkness to find her. Beth stayed with the dead walkers for a while until she could no longer hear any moment, walker or person.

Beth headed in a different direction, hoping to find some shelter before the sun came up. She was quickly losing the night sky which had been her main shield against the dangers that lay before her. She was weak and thirsty and couldn't remember her last minuscule meal. She stumbled upon a small home in the middle of the forest. She was fearful to go inside because it was the most likely spot for them to find her if she were to take shelter in it. She watched the small home for any signs of walkers or people. After about an hour, she slowly went inside and banged on some walls to get the attention of any dormant walkers. None came so Beth began looking for food. She found a jar of pig's feet. This made Beth smile as she thought of her friend. It was a strange feeling to smile again, even if it was only a fleeting moment. Beth also found some sardines and a jar of pickles. She decided to leave the pig's feet for the next houseguest.

Beth could not stay in the cozy house, she simply felt too vulnerable there. She found a small shed just big enough for her to hide in. She desperately needed to sleep and move on. Beth woke up several hours later extremely dehydrated. She needed water quickly. She stumbled as she rose to her feet. She was thirsty and sore from the fall with the walker the previous night. She waited as long as possible before leaving the shed. She had no choice. If she stayed any longer she would only grow weaker. Her only focus was on water. She hoped that she would find it and quickly be able to continue her journey wherever it might take her. Before long, to her amazement, she began to hear what sounded like a stream in the distance. After walking a few more steps she could hear it louder. She stumbled again as she approached the running water. She crawled to it and cupped her hand to take a drink. She drank several handfuls before splashing her face with water. Never had water felt and tasted so life giving. As she slowly opened her eyes she noticed a man's shoes a few inches away from her. Beth froze. She slowly looked up to face the man who would likely take her life. The sun blinded her as she tried to make eye contact with him. She was not going to cower down during her last moments. Suddenly the man fell to his knees before her causing Beth to jump back. She quickly turned and got to her feet to run away when she heard him say in a low familiar voice, "Beth". She stopped and very slowly looked back at him with fear and disbelief in her eyes. There, on his knees in the water, covered in blood, dirt, and bruises, was her dear friend, Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth managed to get to Daryl before he fell face first into the water. He slumped over her as she tried to steady him before her.

"Daryl" she cried softly. "Daryl" she repeated trying to hold him up and steady his face in her hands.

Daryl's eyes opened as he managed to say "Carol" just before closing them again.

Beth looked around to see if Carol was nearby. Not seeing her Beth decided that she needed to get Daryl to a safe place quickly. She used all her strength to get him to his feet and to hold him up as she walked them back to the small house.

"Come on Daryl. It's not far. Don't quit on me", Beth pleaded.

Beth tried her best to keep Daryl on his feet but he had trouble keeping one foot in front of the other. His legs buckled underneath him causing Beth to stumble. No sooner did she stumble then she was on her feet again pleading with Daryl to get up. He was barely conscious as he leaned on Beth.

"We're almost there Daryl. There's a bed. I'll get you cleaned up and I'll go back for Carol".

Soon they were in sight of the small house. Beth looked over her shoulder as they got closer to the house. She hoped that the staff members of the hospital were long gone.

They stumbled through the door and landed on the floor, Beth breaking Daryl's fall. Beth caught her breath and slowly got up and dragged Daryl to his feet for the last remaining steps to the bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and began to check his wounds. They were bad, really bad. She quickly tore up a sheet and began to clean the wounds. Daryl woke up with a startle and grabbed Beth's arm.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe for now", Beth replied.

Daryl withered in his pain and let out a scream as Beth pressed against his wounds.

"Carol" he cried out.

"I'm going back for her just as soon as I stop the bleeding" Beth assured him.

"You can't. She's gone."

Beth stopped and looked Daryl in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl".

"You have to go back and get to the others".

"The others?" Beth asked.

Daryl looked as if he was going to pass out. Beth shook his shoulders which startled him.

He then grabbed her arms with both hands and brought her closer to his face.

"Leave me and find the others!" Daryl yelled.

Daryl's eyes were now within inches of Beth's. They stared at each other for a moment before Daryl laid his head back down on the bed, wincing in pain.

"Okay. Tell me where to go" Beth said, trying to hide her reluctance. He was sure to die if she left him alone. She wanted to tend to his wounds to make sure he would survive until she returned.

Daryl had to take several deep breaths as he gave Beth directions. Beth asked about his crossbow. Daryl just shook his head and said that it was gone.

"Go!" he yelled at her again.

Beth got up and looked around. As she walked out the door she glanced over at Daryl. She didn't want to leave him this way. She wanted to treat him and make sure he was going to make it but he wouldn't let her. There was no time to think about that. She had to find the others as quickly as possible and get back to him. She hardly had any strength left in her but her determination to get back to him was enough to push through the physical pain she had been feeling since escaping the hospital.

Beth ran back to the river and along the shore as Daryl had instructed. He said to stay away from the van. He wouldn't tell her why. A few minutes later she spotted the van in the distance and wondered if that's where Carol was. He told her explicitly to stay away but her curiosity got the best of her. Maybe he thought she was dead but she wasn't. Daryl was so out of it that he could have been wrong. Beth just had to make sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth approached the van with caution. She just had to know if Carol was alive or dead. If there was a chance to help her she was going to take it. She pulled out her knife as she peered into the dark van. She noticed an arrow from Daryl's weapon and grabbed it. He must have dropped his crossbow nearby. She cautiously stepped in and felt around. As her hand felt the familiar metal of the crossbow she was also able to see a partial outline of a body. Beth slung the crossbow over her back and placed in the arrow she had found in her mouth. She tugged at the exposed leg and brought out the body into the bit of daylight that shown through the van windows. If it had been a walker it would have tried to attack her by now. If was Carol and she was still alive then she could tell her to hold on and secure the van while she continued to find the others. Instead, her heart sank as Carol's head came into the light with an arrow sticking through it. Tears came to Beth's eyes immediately. Her mouth had opened and dropped the arrow. Her body was shaking at the sight of her friend. The thought of having to kill her must have torn Daryl apart. She felt horrible for him. She could not imagine the choice he had to make.

Beth secured the van so that no walkers could get at her. Time was running out and she had to find the others before Daryl succumbed to his wounds. She ran as fast as she could following all the signs Daryl told her. She finally came upon the dirt road which led to the clearing by the church. Beth stuck close to the trees for fear of running into strangers or worse, the hospital staff. She was almost to the clearing when she heard Rick yelling not to shoot. Beth quickly hid behind a tree and tried to see what was going on.

Beth counted five people facing Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glen. She did not recognize the others but they seemed to be with Rick since they pointed their guns at the group standing before Rick. Beth then heard a familiar cry. It was Judith. Beth remained calm as she gripped the crossbow. She looked around the tree again and saw that one of the men had Judith in his arms while the rest of that group faced Rick and the others with guns drawn.

Beth held her breath as she aimed her weapon at the man closest to Rick and fired hitting him directly in the skull. Rick didn't hesitate before drawing his weapon and shooting at the other men. Soon one by one the men in that group dropped to the ground as they tried to shoot their weapons, missing Rick and the others. The man holding Judith managed to fire off a few shots then ran with her towards the trees. Unbeknownst to him, he was running directly into Beth's path.

Beth held her weapon steady at she let the man pass through the trees. She had to think carefully about how she was going to stop him with Judith in his arms.

"Hey!" she yelled and he reached the trees just behind her.

He pressed his back against the tree just as Beth fired off an arrow into the man's head. Beth was able to grab Judith as the man slumped against the tree, dead. She held her close as Judith let out a big scream. Beth was thankful to hear that scream, it meant she was alive and okay. Within seconds Rick and the others came upon them. All of them became wide-eyed at the sight of her. Rick's eyes welled with tears as he hugged them both then kissed their foreheads. Then Maggie and Glen hugged her as she handed Judith to Rick. Beth was relieved to see Maggie again but there was no time, no time for any of this. Beth had to get back to Daryl before dark.

"We need to go" Beth said as she picked up the crossbow and removed the arrow from the dead man's head. She gave Rick a look and hoped that he understood as she walked towards the vehicles parked next to the church.

It seemed to take forever as the two cars drove down the road and towards the little house. Beth could tell that Maggie wanted to ask her a million questions but she made it clear that she didn't want to talk about anything other than giving directions to where Daryl was. As they drove up the barely noticeable dirt path she noticed something different about the house. The front door was wide open. She had made sure it was closed and secure before she left him. The cars stopped before the house and everyone jumped out with weapons ready. Beth suddenly found herself frozen. She could not take another step. She couldn't breathe as she watched Rick, Glen, and Michonne enter the home. Maggie stood by Beth as the others went in. Only a few seconds go by before they hear gunshots. Beth's eyes glaze over as she hits the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.1

Beth awoke to find herself in bed in a dimly lit room. As she opened her eyes her head throbbed with a pain so sharp she would have screamed out in agony if not for her keen awareness of what could happen when one makes a noise in this new world. After a few seconds she was able to focus on her surroundings. Maggie was asleep in a chair near the bed and Glenn was asleep on the floor. Part of her wanted to jump out of bed and hug her sister but then she felt that it was something the old Beth would do. She told herself ever since being trapped in the hospital. Time was precious and a every decision had a consequence, even a decision like waking her sister before finding out what happened to Daryl.

Beth had virtually no strength left as she carefully crawled out of the bed and slowly made her way to the door and out of the room. She had become very good at being light on her feet and agile without making hardly any noise. She had one thing on her mind. She needed to know if Daryl made it or not. If he didn't, she would go on living, living for him, just as she was living for her father. No one could take the place of her father in her heart and Daryl had a place there too, permanently.

She made her way down the hall and noticed three other doors. As she was about to place her hand on the doorknob nearest her, the door a few feet away slowly opened and Rick appeared in the doorway. Beth didn't need to speak. He understood completely. After a few seconds he took a few steps back and held the door open. Beth held her breath as she used the wall to steady herself. She prepared herself for what she was about to see. Rick's expression didn't reveal anything and she was determined to handle whatever was in store for her.

Daryl lay in the bed near the dark corner of the room. Beth stared at him until she noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest. She immediately took a deep breath and turned around to look at Rick. Rick gave her a slight smile and whispered "I think he's going to be okay". She returned his smile with a slight one of her own. Rick delicately put his hand on Beth's arm and kissed her forehead just before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Beth quietly stepped towards the bed and stared down at Daryl. She stood there for a while hardly making a move. She scanned the whole length of him and every new bruise and scratch that wasn't there before during their time together. She missed him terribly and felt as though things might be different once he woke up. He may not feel the same as he once did. This world had a way of changing people, of slowly numbing what once resembled as feelings. It was a survival response and Beth was prepared for Daryl to be what he needed to be and she wasn't going to ask anything more from him.

She suddenly felt weak and knew that she didn't have the strength to return to the other room. She really didn't want to leave him anyway and now felt as though she had no choice. Beth slowly crawled into the bed next to him. She was careful not to wake him but as the seconds passed she could no longer stay awake. The dark room with the only sound coming from Daryl's deep breathing lulled Beth into a deep sleep of her own. For the first time in weeks she felt a semblance of calm, no longer wondering if Daryl had made it out of the funeral home alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.1

"Beth"

"Wake up Bethy"

Beth woke up to her sister brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"Where's Daryl?" Beth asked as she looked around the room.

"He got up a couple of hours ago. He asked me not to wake you but I know you haven't eaten and you need your strength if you're going to get better."

Beth knew Maggie was right. She was always right and she didn't have the strength to argue with her. She also didn't want to talk about Daryl. Sure enough Maggie began to ask questions and Beth was grateful for the food she brought which made it difficult to speak while she ate.

"Well, I get it if you don't want to talk just yet but you have to let me help you clean up. You should see yourself".

Beth didn't care what she looked like but if cleaning her up distracted Maggie from asking too many questions then she was alright with it.

As soon as Maggie left to gather some items for Beth, Beth crawled out of bed and stood by the window. It was early morning and she could make out some of the new people in the group that she hadn't formally met yet. She grew concerned not seeing Daryl anywhere. She wanted to find him just as Maggie returned with some clothes and brush and some toiletries. Beth figured she would let Maggie do this for her. Maggie seemed to need it more than she did.

Beth washed her face as Maggie used her fingers to brush through her sister's hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find a brush" Maggie said on the brink of tears.

Beth, noticing the change in her voice stopped what she was doing.

"I don't need a brush Maggie".

"But you do and I can't even find you a stupid brush in this place." Maggie then began crying.

"Maggie….stop. I'm alright. Really I am."

"I thought you were dead, just like daddy. I didn't let myself think you were alive. I didn't let myself hope and here you are."

Beth hugged her sister tightly. She wanted to reassure Maggie that she was alright but she wasn't about to talk about what happened. Not yet anyway.

Beth walked down the stairs in search for Daryl. The house was empty except for Sasha and Judith. It was hard for Beth to believe Daryl was out and about so soon but she has seen him hurt before and back on his feet in less than 24 hours. Daryl was always able to push through his pain while others probably needed a few days' rest.

Beth busied herself until some of the others returned. She didn't want to appear too anxious to see Daryl but she felt as though she could not hide her feelings from Rick. She was introduced to the new members of their group and dodged questions about where he had been since the prison. Beth didn't know how much Daryl had told them about their time together so she thought it was best to leave it where it was, in the past. Rick pulled Beth aside and whispered that Daryl was sitting in the gazebo near the overgrown garden out back. Beth thanked Rick with her eyes as she left the group to find Daryl.

He sat away from her facing the forest as Beth approached the gazebo cautiously.

"Daryl"

He didn't answer her. He only looked down and remained silent.

Beth stepped closer to him but she was still hesitant to get too close. She didn't know why but she felt that that was what he wanted.

"Daryl. Are you okay?"

"It's my fault" he said without looking up as his shoulders hung low.

"She's dead and it's my fault".

Beth knew he meant Carol. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of Carol risking her life to look for her.

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

He nodded his head as he raised it to look in the distance again. He wouldn't look at Beth which only made her feel as though he didn't want her there.

Beth decided to leave him be. If things were different now then that's how they are supposed to be. She was heartbroken but determined not to let it show. They were a group now and their time together was something to be "put away" – not forgotten but simply not to be relived. They were alive and safe for now. It's the group that matters now and they all have their places.

She tried not looking back at him as she walked away but as she placed her hand on the back door of the house she decided to look just to make sure he was still there. Daryl had not moved at all. Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She told herself to accept how things are, that it was foolish to hope for more.

"Are you okay, Beth?"

Beth turned to find Rick standing near her. She did not hear him approach. She chided herself for not being more aware of her surroundings.

"I'm okay" she replied, trying not to look at him, fearing he would see the disappointment in her eyes.

"He's okay too. He just needs some time."

Beth nodded her head. "I know." Beth walked into the house without saying anymore. She feared she would say too much and regret it later. She didn't want Rick to tell Daryl that she had a crush on him. She hoped whatever Rick knew about them that he would forget it just as she had planned to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.1

They only stayed in the house for a few more days. Enough time to gather more supplies and adjust their plans. Beth stayed busy while Daryl mostly stayed outside. He and Rick began to hunt again and they had eaten well in preparation for leaving.

Beth and Daryl had not spoken at all since their short encounter at the gazebo. Their eye contact was rare and very brief. He hardly spoke around her and resembled the Daryl Beth knew from the farm more than the prison. He kept to himself and worked hard at what needed to get done. They all did. Maggie stopped asking Beth about her time at the hospital to Beth's relief. Beth also never spoke about her time with Daryl. She felt that even if Daryl didn't give it much thought that she didn't want to make more of it than it was and didn't want to call attention to him. She knew he didn't like extra attention and felt that to talk about the past was unproductive and quite simply, a waste of time.

Beth had decided after that first night that she would not take up a bed for herself. She slept in the large living room with the others. She noticed that Daryl had done the same. She took some comfort in this knowing that it likely had nothing to do with her. She rested better knowing where he was and figured she wasn't alone in thinking that. The group needed him just as much as she did.

They walked down the path, mostly in pairs. They had been walking for hours just as they had done for the past several days. They were lucky in that they hardly ran into any walkers. At night they slept in a circle with Beth and Judith in the center. Beth didn't want to be protected more than the rest but knew that her job was to take care of Judith and this is how things were going to be for many years to come – that is if they had that kind of time ahead of them.

Beth was always aware of where Daryl was. He was never too far from the group. They still did not speak but they were beginning to communicate without words again. Beth didn't want to think too much into it but Daryl was always near her when she had Judith in her arms. When they sat for meals Daryl would sit near them and when Rick would take Judith from Beth's arms Daryl would remain with her. Beth told herself that he was simply paying attention to Judith and not her but then he was always nearby to hand her a rag, or a bottle. Once she almost dropped her backpack and he was close enough to help it back onto her. He began to linger a little longer when looking at her. Beth try not to notice these things, telling herself that he is just being a good person and that is has nothing to do with her.

On one particular day they were walking along the trail as usual when all of a sudden several men and one woman appeared out of nowhere and drew guns on the group. Rick and the others all drew their weapons too except for Beth who was holding Judith.

"You don't want to do this" Rick told the group. "We outnumber you".

The large bald man near Rick replied "We can lessen those numbers for you".

Everyone stood still as Rick and the man sized each other up.

Judith began to cry just as Beth noticed the woman staring at them. Her face softened as she stared at Judith. Beth held her tight and glanced at Daryl who was keeping one eye on Beth and one eye on the men.

"Did you lose a child?" Beth asked the woman.

Everyone but Rick and the bald man looked at Beth.

"Her name is Judith. She's about 18 months old. She lost her momma when she was born."

The woman took her eyes off of Judith and smiled at Beth.

"Mine was just a little over 6 months when we lost her" the woman said.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Beth replied.

Judith turned her head to look at the woman and Beth held out her arm towards the woman, inviting her to touch Judith's arms.

The woman approached Judith and with tears in her eyes she kissed her forehead and whispered "thank you" to Beth.

"Sam, we need to leave these people alone", the woman said to the bald man.

"Laura, they have supplies and we need them" the man replied.

"Sam, we aren't taking from these people. We can find our own supplies".

The woman starred at the man until he nodded at the rest of his group and they lowered their guns. As they walked away the woman told Beth to take good care of that precious cargo as she glanced at Judith one last time. Slowly the group retreated back into the forest as Rick's group put away their weapons.

Beth gave Judith a quick hug not realizing that the rest of the group was staring at her. Most of them smiled in amazement or just looked shocked. Daryl only stared at her with a look that confused Beth – like he wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her or at least yell at her. He looked frustrated while the others looked grateful. They stared at one another until Rick placed his hand on her shoulder and said that he thinks they are close to their destination.

They had noticed a sign earlier about new home construction in a gated community. It looked small enough to be secure and manageable from the picture – that is of course if it was still standing. They arrived at the housing development just before nightfall. Beth knew right away that it was perfect. It was small but behind a wrought iron fence that could still be closed. There were a few dozen homes but they were in sets of row homes set apart from one another. One set contained four separate homes attached by common walls.

Part of the group explored the inside of the row homes as the others secured the fence and explored the immediate area for vehicles and supplies. Maggie already picked out one home for her and Glenn and told Beth that they would take the 3rd floor bedroom and she could take the 2nd. Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith would be next door. The remainder of the group divided into the two other adjoining homes.

Since it was late most of the group turned in early. Beth made her way to the bedroom that her sister designated for her. As she closed the door behind her she realized that she had not been alone like that for quite some time, not since she escaped the hospital. She also realized that this was the first time that she did not know exactly where Daryl was. She did not like not knowing where he was.

Beth tried to sleep but simply could not. She lay in the strange bed staring at the ceiling. The moon was bright and lit up the room which didn't help. She wanted to know where Daryl was and told herself if she just knew which house he was in she would be alright. She finally decided she wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to at least get some fresh air and if he was out there then she could ask him where he was staying. If he wasn't then maybe whoever was keeping watch would likely know. She hoped it would be Rick or Michonne on watch. She felt less embarrassed asking them about Daryl than anyone else in the group.

Beth opened the door of her room to walk into the hall. She was shocked to find Daryl standing there.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" he replied.

Beth stepped aside to let him in the room and then shut the door behind her.


End file.
